Les mystères de la vie
by Patpat
Summary: Renesmée s'interroge sur l'existence du tout puissant. Mue par sa curiosité, elle décide de faire le tour de sa famille afin d'avoir l'avis de ses aînés sur la question. OS, Humour.


**Titre : **Les Mystères de la Vie.

**Auteur : **Patpat.

**Checkeuse : **Drudrue.

**Disclaimer :** Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Petit clin d'oeil à J..

**Genre : **Humour, Family.

**Résumé : **Renesmée s'interroge sur l'existence du tout puissant. Mue par sa curiosité, elle décide de faire le tour de sa famille afin d'avoir l'avis de ses aînés sur la question.

**Notes : **Bonjour ! Voilà, ceci est ma première fic sur ce fandom alors, pitié, soyez indulgents. C'est un petit one-shot parti d'un délire qu'on s'est fait ma meilleure amie et moi en regardant le film "Island" avec Ewan McGregor. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire. S'il vous plait, laissez une petite review à la fin pour me donner votre avis.

_**One-Shot : Les Mystères de la Vie.**_

Depuis sa naissance, Renesmée Carlie Cullen avait rarement eu l'occasion de se retrouver seule. Certes, elle dormait seule dans sa chambre, au cottage dans lequel elle vivait avec ses parents mais aussitôt qu'ils venaient la chercher pour la ramener à la maison familiale - la villa blanche où ses oncles, tantes et grands-parents l'attendaient avec impatience - et jusqu'au soir où elle se couchait, il y avait constamment quelqu'un à ses côtés. Ce quelqu'un était le plus souvent sa mère tendre et aimante, Bella. Ou son Jacob. Son père, Edward, était plus enclin à lui laisser son indépendance, même s'il avait montré à plus d'une occasion qu'il pouvait l'observer, la contempler, l'admirer... des heures durant, sans se lasser un seul instant. Il y avait aussi sa tante Rosalie, qui était en bien des aspects une sorte de seconde maman.

En bref, Nessie était une petite fille choyée et aimée de tous. Ce qui avait bien des avantages - elle savait exactement comment en tirer profit d'ailleurs, la petite chipie. Mais il y avait aussi de gros inconvénients ; un seul en fait, mais de taille : on ne la laissait jamais tranquille assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse regarder une émission télévisée en entier. Tantôt dehors à gambader avec Jake pour tenter d'attraper les oiseaux, tantôt dans la salle-de-bain avec sa tante Alice pour jouer à la poupée (sauf que c'était Nessie, la poupée), tantôt dans le bureau avec son papy Carlisle qui s'amusait à lui apprendre l'anatomie humaine (sûrement dans l'espoir de la voir devenir médecin un jour)...

Et là, ô miracle, elle était seule devant le grand écran plasma, la télécommande à la main. Son oncle Emmett avait rennoncé à regarder les match du grand championnat pour céder à sa tante Rose, qui avait insisté pendant une bonne heure pour obtenir son aide au garage. Quant aux autres, ils semblaient tous plus ou moins occupés, ailleurs dans la grande maison. Une chose était sûre, Nessie ne s'en plaindrait pas.

Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la fillette, dévoilant une rangé de quenottes blanches comme des Tic-Tac. De ses petits doigts d'enfant, elle fit défiler les chaînes. Le nom des émissions et des chaînes s'affichaient en bas de l'écran, changeant à chaque fois qu'elle pressait le bouton. Avec une fascination nouvelle pour la téchnologie numérique, Renesmée s'amusa dans un premier temps à mémoriser le numéro attribué à chacun des cannaux. Puis, elle reprit la liste des six cent et quelques chaînes cablées depuis le début, s'attardant parfois sur certains programmes lorsqu'ils avaient le mérite de retenir son attention. Il y avait beaucoup de publicités rigolotes qui ponctuaient les émissions, et elle reconnut avec une grande satisfaction certaines d'entre elles qu'elle avait déjà pu voir en regardant des matchs de baseball avec ses oncles Jasper et Emmett, et parfois chez son pépé Charlie lorsqu'elle lui rendait visite.

Elle avait en effet appris à aimer ce sport depuis qu'elle avait assisté à un match organisé par sa famille, lors du dernier orage, quelques mois auparavant. Autrement plus impressionnant !

A force de zapping, Nessie tomba sur une chaîne nommée Disney Chanel. Le programme ? Une éponge carrée et nommée Bob qui tentait d'échapper à une méduse malveillante après une une partie de pêche qui aurait mal tourné. Bizarrement, c'était très drôle. Ce qui suivit par contre, l'était beaucoup moins : des adolescents au rire idiot chantant et dansant en camp de vacances... Avec un soupire de lassitude, la fillette changea de chaîne. Au bout d'un moment, elle tomba sur un film assez sombre et qui parlait de vampires. Le titre c'était Underworld et, parce qu'elle ne fut absolument pas convaincue par les prestations des acteurs - elle n'avait jamais vu de vampire brûler au soleil - elle zappa de nouveau.

Si Nessie choisit de s'arrêter sur ce programme-là plus qu'un autre, c'est parce qu'on entendait les gens rires quand les acteurs disaient des trucs un peu bébêtes. D'après l'annonceur numérique, ça s'appelait Friends et intellectuellement parlant, ce n'était pas très développé. Et puis il y avait ce personnage, Chandler, qui répétait sans cesse "Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !". Et puis d'abord, c'était qui ça, Dieu ?

Une moue agacée se dessina sur les petites lèvres charnues de Renesmée. Piquée au vif dans sa curiosité, elle éteignit la télévision et monta à l'étage où elle savait qu'elle trouverait la personne idéale à qui poser cette question qui lui paraissait en cet instant réellement existencielle. Alors, avec une grace qui n'en finissait pas de ravir sa mère, la petite dernière de la famille Cullen grimpa les marches et, sans même prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, entra dans le bureau de son grand père.

Comme elle s'y attendait, son père s'y trouvait également, et les deux hommes l'accueillirent avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Nessie put deviner derrière celui de son papa que celui-ci savait déjà pourquoi elle était venue les trouver. Il lui tendit les bras, lui offrant ainsi une place confortable sur ses genoux. Mais sa fille préféra rester debout. Affichant un air déterminé qui amusa plus qu'il ne surprit Edward et Carlisle, Nessie demanda de but en blanc :

" Papa ? C'est quoi Dieu ?"

Il lui répondit sans se départir de son sourire.

" Dieu ? Voyons voir... Ca t'est déjà arrivé de vouloir quelque chose très fort ? Si fort que tu fermes les yeux en espérant l'obtenir ?..."

" Oui."

" Bien Dieu c'est celui qui s'en moque complètement."

" Allons, Edward !" le réprimanda aussitôt Carlisle. Ce qui amusa assez Renesmée qui n'était pas habituée à voir son papa, parfait en tout point, se faire gronder comme un enfant. Comme elle. " Quel exemple donnes-tu à ta fille ?" ajouta-t-il.

" Dis, papy, c'est quoi Dieu ?"

Visiblement, le médecin ne s'attendait pas à ce que le problème lui revienne en pleine face, comme un boomerang. Aussi, il hésita un instant.

" Humm... Tu vois la grande croix dans le couloir ? Eh bien, c'est Dieu le fils qui a été accroché dessus il y a environ deux mille ans pour..."

C'est en remarquant l'expression ahurie et le regard écarquillé de sa petite fille qu'il s'arrêta, comprenant qu'il y avait été un peu fort. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas simplement demandé de lui expliquer l'ADN ? Dieu, c'était... autrement plus compliqué.

" Génial, papa, tu veux la traumatiser ?" se moqua Edward, visiblement d'humeur mutine.

" Je reste persuadé que mon approche est préférable à la tienne," répondit le beau docteur, dont la voix trahissait malgré tout un certain manque de confiance.

Lorsque les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la fillette, elle fronçait les sourcils d'un air à la fois agacé et songeur. Puis, sans un mot, elle quitta le bureau à la recherche d'une personne sans doute plus censée que son père, diplômé des plus prestigieuses universités du pays, ou que son grand-père, médecin spécialisé dans une douzaine de domaines médicaux. Puisque les deux têtes savantes n'avaient pas pu lui répondre, c'est donc tout naturellement vers sa mère que son esprit se tourna.

Bella se trouvait dehors, près de la rivère, avec Jacob. De loin, Nessie pouvait les entendre parler de ce qu'ils appelaient "le bon vieux temps". Ils en étaient à ressasser un souvenir d'une sortie au cinéma à Port Angeles avec un dénommé Mike Newton... Les deux amis riaient de bons coeurs lorsque la fillette les rejoignit.

" Ma chérie, tu t'ennuies ?" s'enquit sa mère.

" Tu veux qu'on joue avec toi, ma pauvre puce... Tu dois t'ennuyer," renchérit Jacob, soudain inquiet.

" Maman, c'est quoi Dieu ?" lança Renesmée, ignorant leurs questions pour placer la sienne qu'elle considérait comme prioritaire.

Pendant une longue minute, aussi bien Jacob que Bella restèrent comme deux ronds de frittes. Le loup fut cependant le premier à réagir ; il éclata d'un rire gras et moqueur à l'évidence adressé à sa meilleure amie. Lorsque finalement la vampire entreprit de répondre, elle balbutia :

" Euh... Dieu ? Bien, Dieu... C'est, euh... Tu sais quoi ? Demande à Jake, il saura t'expliquer."

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour stopper les fous rires presque hystériques de l'Indien qui déglutit lourdement lorsque le regard plein d'espoir de sa petite protégée se posa sur lui. Il était loin d'être doué pour ce genre de chose et la perspective de décevoir Nessie lui broyait le coeur, au sens presque littérale du terme.

" Qu-Quoi ?! Bella !"

" Mon Jacob, l'interpella la fillette, c'est quoi Dieu ?"

Ses yeux d'ange et son sourire de princesse appuyèrent lourdement sur son sentiment de culpabilité, si bien qu'il avait le désagréable sentiment d'être carrément assomé par ce poids. Alors, avec un regard désespéré, il se tourna vers son amie.

" Bella, je t'en supplie !..."

" Bien quoi ? lança-t-elle, impitoyable. Tu seras bien content que je lui explique comment on fait les bébés !"

Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait raison. Mais Jacob n'allait pas se laisser faire.

" C'est bizarre comme c'est pratique, là, maintenant, que je me sois imprégné de ta fille. Toujours quand ça t'arrange, hein ?!" rétorqua-t-il, tentant de faire fis de sa culpabilité rongeante, conséquence directe de sa défection face à Nessie.

" Oh ! La ferme, Jake ! T'es le premier à te vanter que tu ferais un gendre excéptionnel. Alors vas-y, prouve-le moi. Sois un bon gendre et rends-moi service."

" Je croyais ne plus rien avoir à te prouver à ce sujet-là."

La dispute prenait une tournure telle que les deux amis semblaient avoir complètement oublié la présence de l'adorable Nessie, qui pourtant était au centre même de leur vie - et accessoirement de la conversation.

" Moi, ça va. (Enfin, presque.) Mais Edward t'en veux toujours t'avoir des vues sur sa fille, alors si tu veux que je plaide en ta faveur..."

" Mais c'est du chantage !" s'indigna Jacob.

Profitant de leur distraction, Renesmée s'esquiva discrètement. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte trop vite et ne lui tiendraient pas rigueur de s'être faufilée ainsi. De toute façon, elle avait bien senti que les choses n'avanceraient pas bien vite avec ces deux-là et qu'elle n'obtiendrait là non plus aucune réponse intéressante. En fait, elle n'aurait obtenu aucune réponse tout court.

Peut-être bien que sa tante Alice, cette véritable Cassandre des temps moderne, capable de prévoir l'avenir avec une rare précision, serait sucéptible de lui fournir des informations dignes de ce nom. Elle et Jasper devaient être sur le balcon du deuxième étage, c'est donc avec une volicité hérité de son côté vampire qu'elle gravit de nouveau les marches de la villa blanche.

" Nessie, ma petite poupée !" s'enthousiasma aussitôt sa tante Alice avec un large sourire sur ses lèvres de lutin.

" Dis, tata Alice, c'est quoi Dieu ?" demanda-t-elle encore une fois, sans faire de diplomatie.

" Oh ! Dieu ?!" fit la brunette, prise au dépourvu.

Se mordillant les lèvres l'air embêté, le petit elfe joyeux parut une fois de plus dérouté et agacé de ne pas avoir su prévoir les réactions de sa nièce. Néanmoins, son éternel sourire réapparut très vite, accompagné d'une expression amusée, et Alice répondit :

" Tu te souviens du vieux vampire venu d'Italie avec ses frères, que tu as rencontré il y a quelques mois ?"

" Oui, Aro."

Le sourire sur les lèvres rosées d'Alice s'élargit lorsqu'elle remarqua du coin de l'oeil l'air suspicieux sur les traits de Jasper.

" C'est ça, Aro. Et bien Dieu, c'est pas lui."

Et comme elle s'y attendait, son compagnon ne put que sourire à son tour, réprimant difficilement un rire. La réaction de Renesmée se résuma à une petite moue. Au moins une information concrète, c'était mieux que rien ! Mais ce n'était pas assez pour elle, aussi se tourna-t-elle vers son oncle.

" Tonton Jasper, c'est quoi Dieu ?"

Même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel retour de bâton, le blond conserva son flegme légendaire et, avec un sourire patient, offrit à son tour un semblant de définition plus que hasardeuse, voir même complètement nébuleuse.

" Et bien Dieu, c'est quelqu'un que nous, les immortels, ne rencontrerons jamais."

" Pourquoi ?" s'enquit aussitôt la fillette, intéressée.

" Parce qu'on ne peut pas mourir," répondit simplement son oncle, sur le ton de l'évidence.

La petite se renfrogna légèrement, ce qui fit rire Alice. Les deux vampires ne tardèrent pas à s'esclaffer en choeur devant l'expression concentrée de leur nièce qui semblait analyser ces nouvelles informations avec la plus grand sérieux. Lorsqu'elle les quitta enfin, la petite Alice embrassait tendrement son homme, comme Nessie avait déjà vu faire sa mère avec son père. Maintenant qu'elle avait fait le tour de la moitié de la famille, il ne restait plus à Nessie qu'à aller interroger l'autre moitié. Aussi se précipita-t-elle au rez-de-chaussée, où elle trouva dans la salle-à-manger sa chère grand-mère, Esmé.

La grande table croulait sous les plans d'architecte et autre croquis, tandis qu'Esmé était penchée sur son propre carnet de dessin, une expression passionnée sur ses traits. Lorsque Nessie se retrouva à moins de cinq mètres de sa grand-mère, celle-ci leva vers elle un regard attendri.

" Ma petite chérie ! Que puis-je pour toi ?"

" C'est quoi Dieu ?" demanda l'enfant, sans détour.

Esmé eut du mal à dissimuler son étonnement mais, après un bref instant de réflexion, elle marmonna :

" Oula ! C'est un peu compliqué..."

Une petite grimace d'impatience se dessina sur son visage poupin.

" Je crois que je peux comprendre," fit-elle avec une assurance dont elle seule était capable pour son âge.

Agréablement surprise par cette réponse qui lui rappela énormément Edward et son insassiable curiosité, Esmé entreprit une explication.

" Dieu, vois-tu, c'est celui qui te permet d'aimer."

Face à ce manque absolu d'information, Renesmée pencha la tête sur le côté.

" C'est Dieu qui t'a donné un coeur suffisament grand pour aimer très fort ta maman et ton papa, ainsi que Jacob et toute ta famille, reprit Esmé. Parce que Dieu est amour."

Il y eut un bref instant de silence, puis...

" Je ne saisis pas."

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle quitta la pièce en trottinant.

" Tata Rosalie !" l'entendit appeler Esmé, avec un soupire dépité.

" Dans le salon, Nessie," répondit la belle blonde, sans élever la voix, sachant que son adorable nièce le percevrait parfaitement.

" C'est quoi Dieu ?" l'interrogea Nessie, aussitôt arrivée dans la vaste pièce à vivre.

Derrière Rosalie, Emmett, qui avait reprit sa place sur le fauteuil royal devant la télévision et regardait un match de football américain, s'esclaffa à en faire vibrer les fondations de la maison. Ce qui ne fut pas pour plaire à la fillette qui avait de plus en plus la désagréable impression que tous se moquaient un peu - voir complètement - de son ingénuité. Ou de son ignorance.

Rosalie, quant à elle, choisit de s'inspirer d'un documentaire sur l'art italien à la Renaissance qu'elle avait pu voir sur Discovery Chanel deux jours plus tôt pour répondre à la question.

" Dieu est un artiste ! s'exclama-t-elle avec entrain, sans doute dans le but de persuader sa nièce du bien fondé de ses explications. Il modèle la vie et lui donne cette perfection qui nous caractérise tous ! C'est lui qui fait que nous sommes si beaux. Tu es belle, _je_ suis belle... Tout ça grâce à Dieu !"

" N'importe quoi ! intervint le grand dadêt sur son large fauteuil. Viens voir voir tonton Emmett, Nessie."

C'est sans se faire prier que la fillette sauta sur les genoux de son grizzli d'oncle. Visiblement, et contrairement aux autres membres de la famille auxquels elle s'était adressée aujourd'hui, il paraissait prompt à lui fournir une réponse correcte.

" Tu veux savoir qui c'est, Dieu ?"

La fillette hocha la tête avec véhémence.

" Alors je vais te dire : Dieu, c'est moi."

D'abord suspicieuse, Renesmée balaya ses doutes en voyant le large sourire assuré dont la gratifiait son oncle. Elle le lui rendit avec enthousiasme.

" C'est vrai ?!"

" Mais bien sûr que c'est vrai !" affirma Emmett, cependant qu'il recevait une lourde baffe sur le sommet du crâne de la part de sa compagne, ce qui le laissa de marbre. "Et comme Dieu t'a à la bonne, il va te confier une mission toute particulière."

" Quoi donc ?" s'empressa de demander l'enfant, bombant le torse avec fierté et contentement, à l'évidence heureuse de rendre service à "Dieu".

" Tu vas m'apporter la télécommande."

" D'accord."

" Quelle stupidité as-tu osé raconter à ma fille ?" s'emporta soudain Bella, qui rentrait dans la maison avec Jacob, et Charlie venu rendre une petite visite.

" Moi ? Rien !" s'empressa de mentir (très mal) Emmett, qui se tourna aussitôt vers le grand écran ; il sembla trouver une publicité pour de la pâtée pour chat particulièrement intéressante.

" Pépé !" lança Nessie de sa voix cristaline en se jetant dans les bras de Charlie.

Celui-ci la récéptionna avec joie, toujours heureux de passer un peu de temps avec sa petite-fille adorée.

" Nessie, comment vas-tu ma jolie ?"

" Bien. Dis, pépé, c'est quoi Dieu ?"

Tant Bella et Jacob que Rose et Emmett eurent toutes les peines du monde à retenir leur fou rire. Le pauvre Charlie venait d'hériter de la lourde tâche d'apprendre à Renesmée les mystères de la vie. C'est en bredouillant et en balbutiant que le chef de la police locale tenta d'analyser la situation. Après quelques marmonnements incompréhensibles supplémentaires, il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta :

" Dieu c'est... une sorte de... c'est un vieux avec une longue barbe..."

" Donc c'est pas tonton Emmett ?!"

" Non, bien sûr que non ! En plus, ce vieux bonhomme a des pouvoirs très puissants qui..."

" Alors c'est Dumbledore !!!"

Quelque part en Ecosse, dans le château de Poudlard...

" Atchoum !!... Humm... Que disions-nous, Harry ? Ah, oui, je te disais de _croire_ en moi."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est à la fin de la journée, lorsque le crépuscule pointait à l'horizon, que Nessie demanda à ce que tous les membres de sa famille se réunissent dans le salon. Quelques heures plus tôt, jamais Carlisle n'avait autant redouté l'effondrement de sa maison, tant le fou rire qui avait suivi la remarque innoncente de Nessie fut violent. Tous les vampires présents dans la demeure, bien que dans des pièces différentes, avaient été en mesure d'entendre cette candide réflexion. Ajoutons-y les rires tonnitruands de Jacob, Emmett et - dans une moindre mesure - Charlie. On peut aisément imaginer combien Nessie s'était sentie vexée.

Elle avait déserté la maison en courant, boudeuse. Edward savait très exactement qu'elle était partie en direction de leur cottage et qu'elle n'avait nulle envie qu'on l'y suive. Son humeur massacrante avait été suffisament palpable pour que personne ne s'y risque d'ailleurs.

Isolée dans sa petite chambre, elle avait pris la ferme décision de trouver par elle-même la réponse à sa question, en s'aidant des quelques rares informations valables qu'avaient bien voulu lui fournir sa famille. Après un long moment de tergiversations, Nessie avait choisi d'illustrer l'idée qu'elle s'était faite de Dieu. C'est donc avec une feuille de papier soigneusement pliée en mains qu'elle était revenue à la villa blanche. Et c'est dans un soucis de minimiser les dégâts sur sa mauvaise humeur que personne n'avait osé rechigner lorsqu'elle avait réclamé une "assemblée extraordinaire".

Comme n'importe quel président d'assemblée digne de ce nom, Nessie se mit debout sur une chaise - estrade improvisée grâce à laquelle elle comblait la large différence de taille qui la séparait de la plupart de ses aînés (surtout de Jacob et Emmett). Sans opposer de resistance, et avec calme et sérieux, tous prirent place sur le canapé et les fauteuils.

Pour se donner un air important et asseoir son autorité _très_ provisoire, Renesmée se racla la gorge.

" Puisque vos définitions de "Dieu" étaient trop incomplètes, j'ai décidé de vous présenter la mienne," se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de déplier avec soin sa feuille.

C'est avec une certaine fierté qu'elle présenta le fruit de son dur labeur. Le dessin eut au moins le mérite d'être bien fait ; détaillé, précis, agrémenté de belles couleurs harmonieuses et de jeux d'ombres saisissants. Bref, digne d'un étudiant des beaux arts. (Rien de bien étonnant venant de la part de Nessie.) Cependant, ce qui y était représenté laissa l'assistance dans l'hésitation : devaient-ils rire ? Ou pleurer ?

A défaut de pouvoir verser des larmes, les vampires optèrent pour la première proposition. Quant à Charlie et Jake, ils suivirent le mouvement, à ceci près qu'ils ne se retinrent pas de pleurer. Le boucan fut tel que plusieurs fissures lézardèrent le long de certains murs et sur le plafond. Même Esmé, en dépit de ses bonnes manières, se bidonnait comme une paillarde.

C'est finalement lorsque Bella remarqua que sa fille chérie était au bord des larmes, chagrinée, qu'elle se leva pour prendre son enfant dans ses bras.

" Nessie, ma puce... C'est pas Dieu que tu as dessiné. C'est le Père Noël."

_**FIN.**_


End file.
